The Four Elementals and Some Twins
by Jadeclaw
Summary: What happens when the fate of the world falls on a pair of identical twins' shoulders? Lots of stuff. Just read to find out. You all know I suck at summaries, but my stories always make up for them. ; Also, the rating might change. I'm still working on that part.


A/N: This is my second attempt at writing Percy Jackson. I rethought everything and I'm starting from scratch. This will be ten years after the last Percy Jackson and the Olympians book. So the time would be around 2014-15. So please enjoy. Oh, and please lower your expectations. I haven't written in a while. Also two more things. The cabins of the minor gods will have slim to zero recognition. Yes Hades's cabin will have full recognition. But not the others. And finally, this will have a bit of the Kane Chronicles to it. But only in the fact of the digital recorder style type of writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Rick Riordan. I do own my characters though. I also want to give a shout out to those who let me use their characters in my story. That's Velvee, Crystal and Silver! Thanks guys!

o0o

Who would ever expect a normal kid like me, or my sister, would be thrown into the crazy life of a demigod. I mean, really. Two girls who are smart, but not the best kind of students, who have the best family EVER, and who did nothing to deserve this. Why us? Shut it, I'm getting to that. My sister wants me to tell you that you should probably stop listening to this if you think you're a demigod. You wouldn't like what would happen if you were. So drop this and walk away like nothing happened. Also forget that you found this here. I know, mailbox? Not the best hiding place. But there are other mailboxes with some important things in them. DO NOT LOOK FOR THEM. You'll probably get killed. You'll be told where they are later on. Still listening? You're a brave one you are. Moving on cause we're kind of in a hurry. This is a recording about how we became heroes. Well at least in the Olympian world. No one in real life knows that we probably saved them from a horrible death. Would you let me tell the poor people! Geez. I swear my sister is more ADHD then me. So on with the story. Oh, and now that you're listening, don't stop. Sad thing is, you probably won't be able to stop anyways. This is really interesting. My sister says we have to move. Enjoy.

o0o

I was a normal girl. Well, as normal as a dyslexic, ADHD kid can be. One with an identical twin at that. But hey, we were normal at our school. Compared to some of the other kids, we were little angels. Sad thing is, we still ended up being blamed for everything. Guess you're wondering who's talking to you right now. My name is Stella Stark. Or S.S. something or other. All the names I get that are supposed to sound like ship names tick me off to no end. My sister doesn't help. Her name is Lily. She gets half the teasing I do and she dishes some out as well. I feel targeted. Oh shut up! You know it's true! Anyways, school. We went to a school called Sasha's Boarding School for the Future. A horrible name I know. It was located in Washington DC. Pretty cool right? Well it's not. It's a horrible place located in the ghetto. The only reason we go there is because…well…we'll get to that eventually. Wondering why I'm talking about Sasha's in past tense? Well one, it was in the past. And two, it's kind of gone now. Again, we'll get to that. Jeez, I'm getting ahead of myself. Back to us. Like I said, my name is Stella. I'm twelve years old. I have nice features. My blonde hair falls to just below my shoulders and is very wavy. Also, my eyes are stormy grey. I like them. My figure is pretty good too. Athletic and agile. Lean sorta. If I had to pick a sport, swimming would be the body type I have. Though I don't like swimming much. I like martial arts more. That's where I get most of it. Oh, and parkour. Sometimes I feel like a ninja. I know I know, I'm getting to that. Lily is my copy known as my twin. The only difference is the streaks we put in our hair. I do blues, purples and greens. Lily does reds, oranges and yellows. Sometimes, we do silver and gold. It's pretty cool. Oh yeah, and my sister wants me to tell you why she has that swimmer's body. She does a lot of running. I mean a lot. She was in cross country and track. She's fast and can stay fast for a long time. She's like a cheetah. Me, I'm just normal fast, quick on my feet, that sort of thing. Second to last thing, we're both crazy smart. I like to say I'm smarter, but that's only because I don't have school sports to worry about. My sister is glaring at me so I should move on. Last thing, we have accents. Why? Cause we have lived all over the world. We've lived in Japan, Britain, France, Germany, Italy, Russia, India, Australia, Spain and of course the U.S. We both have British accents cause we lived there longest. We were actually born in the U.S. Right in Washington D.C. too. Our dad is a doctor. One of the best too. He's actually known world wide for it. And no, it's not from traveling. We traveled because of it. Anyways, we're used to moving around and not having friends for very long. But this all leads to why we're back in the States. Our dad came back cause he was getting some kind of award or something. Sadly, the short notice forced us into Sasha's for the rest of the year. Which was five months. Our step mom was actually against the idea. Great woman she is. She's a doctor too. Not as good as dad, but brilliant all the same. Anyways, she didn't want us going to that kind of school because she thought it would be a bad influence. My dad got her to agree though. He said we've been all over the world. The schools in other parts of the world would be just like this one. So she agreed. I hate that she did. Sasha's was the worst. Specially since they make you live there. The houses in India were much better. At least they were mostly clean. The dorms at Sasha's were filthy! God! You could smell it from the highway! Which, by the way, is almost a mile away. Sorry, I'm getting off topic again. Anyways, guess I should introduce the rest of our family since I've already started. Our dad is Ray Stark. Like I said before, he's an amazing doctor and one of the best minds in medicine. He's cured six diseases by himself. Not to mention, he's the kindest guy EVER. The room seriously got brighter when he walked in. No matter how horrible or down in the dumps you're feeling, he makes you feel better. Same with our step mom. Her name is Nashi Lallimichi. Well it's Stark now since my dad married her when we were five. Also like I said before, she's a doctor and brilliant woman. We love her like our own mum. She loves us too. Also, we have two siblings. They're also twins, but they're not identical. Their names are Tai and Yue. They're five. They're super cute and angels to boot. All in all, out family is the best. Of course, bad things always happen to the best of people. The center of our misfortune? My sister and I of course. Don't get me wrong, we're great girls and all, but bad things just happen to find us. Mum always comforts us, tells us it's not our fault, and we believe her. Bad things find us. End of story. Well, not this one anyways. Cause the worst thing happened during out last month at Sasha's. And let's put it this way, the president still want's us to come in and know how we stopped the raging animals from destroying his house. And that's only the beginning.

o0o

And there you go. My first attempt at writing after months. R&R Please! I need to know how I did! I also want to see your guy's reaction to this new story


End file.
